Vicky
Summary Vicky is one of the two main antagonists in the earlier seasons of The Fairly OddParents!, the other being Denzel Crocker. She is an evil babysitter who enjoys torturing and humiliating the kids she's tasked to take care of, pretending to be good to their parents and blaming their children for any disaster she may cause. Vicky torments her sister Tootie in the time she isn't babysitting and hopes to one day make the whole world miserable. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to far higher at her peak, higher with Environmental Destruction. High 5-A with Magic TV Remote Name: Vicky Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Babysitter, Host of the "manifestation of ultimate evil". Supreme Ruler of the Earth in an alternative future Powers and Abilities: Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force (Her presence or mention of her name can generate a number of things to happen, this being usually recognized by other characters. This has included; Lightning strikes, flowers to scream and die, birds to scream, lose all their feathers and become incapacitated, things to break, the earth to open with fire coming out if it and erupting volcanoes to rise), Fear Manipulation (The screams in the background and dramatic music indicate that most of her toon force-based powers happen due to the fear she induces. Intimidated Foop into thinking he was blind in When Losers Attack), Weather Manipulation (Regularly generates lightning strikes and storms, instantly made & dispersed one in When Losers Attack), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Could deal with an adult Timmy using organized blows), Acrobatics (Shown in episodes such as [https://streamable.com/obxcw Hex Games]), Preparation, Fire Manipulation (Spat Fire when ordering pizza), Sleep Manipulation via "special" phone, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (As shown in Tiny Timmy!, her heart is a "black hole" and has tiny people controlling all of her emotions, not showing kindness as she has no one assigned to manifest it. As shown in Vicky Loses Her Icky, she is already the holt of a bug that is the "manifestation of ultimate evil", which is controlling her), Ice Manipulation (During Snow Bound and while wearing a regular coat, she withstood cold that could quickly freeze Timmy's fish tank with Cosmo and Wanda in it, as well as instantly freeze fire and turn tears into ice cubes. She was going to eventually die by this though) |-|Optional Equipment= Fire Manipulation & Deconstruction (Has a number of weapons that use fire and can reduce things to ashes), Explosion Manipulation with explosives, Time Manipulation & Dimensional Travel (Re-Do Watch; Turns back time to specific points of it. Can also send her to previously lived futures that shouldn't be impossible to access due to the actions/conditions in the present), Immersion & Teleportation (Magic TV Remote; Can enter into TV realities, sharing a similar physiology and powers to the beings in them. This includes real places), Magic (Re-Do Watch & Magic TV Remote; All of their functions are magical in nature), Time Travel (Re-Do Watch & Magic TV Remote, was going to use the latter to go into Dictator Week, change history and become Supreme Ruler of the Earth, succeeding to do so in another timeline), Fusionism, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation & Text Manipulation (Magic TV Remote; Fused 2 non-fictional programs together, transmuting multiple things there and having a TV guide changing the advertisement of one of the previous programs into advertisement of the new fused one), Transformation & Flight (Magic TV Remote; Can turn into energy and fly between and into TV programs), Possession (Magic TV Remote; Turned into energy, flew into the program Jerry was in and made him turn into her, still being treated as Jerry and having previously wished to be him), Age Manipulation (Magic TV Remote; Turned herself 2 years older), Statistics Amplification (Magic TV Remote), Technology Manipulation (Magic TV Remote; Animated a defeated giant robot and took control of a it, as well as its separate parts), Energy Projection (Magic TV Remote; Shot energy that reduced something to ashes), Earth Manipulation (Magic TV Remote), likely access to Fairy Magic (Magic TV Remote; Vicky claimed that the remote could do anything, to which an announcer of a TV program replied that she was right. Some of the functions she initially used with it were due to wanting to specify things and pressing random buttons, the remote doing what she wanted. Otherwise, the other options the remote has shown are: Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Memory Erase and BFR), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse for both the Re-Do Watch & Magic TV Remote (Magic can't affect other magical items) Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (In Snow-Bound and along with Timmy, they casually smash through a wall and a chimney, destroying them both. Lifted and threw a vehicle when enraged in The Odd Couple. [https://streamable.com/5pw4g Send flying an adult Timmy from the door of his house to the sidewalk with a kick in The Big Problem!]) to far higher at her peak (Easily defeated Princess Mandie, and was previously stated to be at least comparable to her), higher with Environmental Destruction. Dwarf Star level with Magic TV Remote (Her access to Cosmo & Wanda's magic made her just as powerful as Timmy, as stated by Wanda) Speed: Varies from Normal Human to higher at her peak (Reacted to Francis covered in flames and falling like a meteor from space onto her, although she couldn't dodge him. [https://streamable.com/upy55 Dodged a laser in Open Wide and Say Aaagh!]. Defeated Princess Mandie before the she could do anything about it, when Mandie dodged lasers from a Yugopotamian ship, which in turn can quickly reach planets while being in space as shown in Spaced Out & New Squid In Town!). FTL attack speed with Magic TV Remote Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted and threw a vehicle when enraged) Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to far higher at her peak Durability: Varies from Wall level ([https://streamable.com/upy55 In Open Wide and Say Aaagh! survived fine being tossed around and destroying 2 desks and a bookcase in the process]) to far higher ([https://streamable.com/obxcw At the end of Hex Games survived Francis falling from space like a meteor onto her, burying her in the process, although she was very damaged by this]. [https://streamable.com/jyfeq In Timmy's 2-D House of Horror survived unharmed getting reached by a great amount of lava that reduced her house to ashes, leaving the area around like an island surrounded by said lava]) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range physically, far higher with Environmental Destruction. Low Multiversal with Re-Do Watch, likely the same range with Magic TV Remote Standard Equipment: Special phone (A regular phone that ejects sleeping gas when used. Shown in Boys in the Band with no preparation before it) *'Optional Equipment:' Weapons such as axes, electric saws and flamethrowers, explosives. Re-Do Watch, Magic TV Remote Intelligence: Gifted. While fooling the adults in Dimmsdale, "town of idiots", is only occasionally portrayed as impressive, Vicky has a number of cunning contingency plans to preserve and hide her position as an evil babysitter. She has an unexplored amount of "hidden cameras everywhere" filming others and deadly weapons to automatically threaten others that may reveal information about her, such as one Chester had implemented that did not allow him to reveal that she is evil, electrocuting him before he could say it and rewarding him with cheese when he gave up on going that. In an alternative timeline, Vicky was able to take over the world when having the Magic TV Remote, using it to change history and making herself a dictator that "could not be stopped", making the future a deserted wasteland and destroying "everybody"/a large amount of the population, the main Vicky would have been able to do the same if it weren't for the future Timmy traveling back in time to prevent it Weaknesses: Repeatedly reacts with irrational anger when things don't go her way. Feats *Exchanged blows with Timmy in Deja Vu and was able to repeatedly shown to be stronger than him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Death Users Category:Animal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Preparation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Text Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teenagers Category:Age Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Environment Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sadists Category:Magma Users Category:Acrobats Category:Sleep Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5